Hidden
by Shadefrost
Summary: Her mother disowned her- for one reason. Her siblings shy away from her-for one reason. Her whole clan hates her-for one reason. And now she will change the world-for one reason. ON HOLD: WRITERS BLOCK AND DAMMIT WHY DO I KEEP GETTING NEW STORY IDEAS. JUST ONE MORE, SELF, UNTIL YOU FINIFH ONE. *punches*
1. Chapter 1

Brackenshard's POV

I wailed as waves of pain rolled through me.

"Come on, Brackenshard." Redsplash mewed. "The first is coming!"

Moments later, a small she-kit slid out beside me. She was a beautiful white frost color, and had silvery stripes on her feet and tail. She also had Wing-like silver markings on her back. The next kit was a tom, a black one with golden ears. Next was a another she-kit, Golden with a white tail and ears, and ginger feet. "Just one more!" Redsplash encouraged.

The last kit was a tabby, but not brown, black and dark gray. I shivered as a picture flashed in my mind. She is not Sleetheart, I told myself, but I couldn't help but cringe away.

I could hear Darkfoot pacing, trying to get in, and Hailpaw explaining I was too tired, and he must wait until tomorrow.

Linelinelineline

When I woke up the next day, two of the kits, the silver she-cat and the tom had opened their eyes. Wing, as I'd come to call her in my mind, had pretty sky blue eyes like mine, while the tom, Fallen, Wait, why am I dishing out nicknames like this? Oh well. Fallen had his fathers mismatched eyes, one amber and one green. I had come to call the other she-kit, the golden one Fiery, but for the tabby had no name. It had been a tradition in my family for kits to have nicknames, I had been Leap. Your mind just did it on instinct. So why didn't the tabby have a name. "She wasn't meant to be born." A voice in her head whispered. And somehow, she found herself believing it.

At that moment, Darkfoot came in. "Nicknames?" He asked, knowing the tradition. "Wing, Fallen, and Fiery." I said, signaling to each in turn.

"And the tabby?" Darkfoot asked.

"I- don't know." I mewed uneasily.

" I'll give her one. Swirl. Her nickname will be Swirl." Nicknames were in case something happened, and you needed a fake name. Only our family had done it, but it seemed to be catching on, Darkfoot was Night, and Redsplash was Splash, and Hailpaw seemed to be thinking about Storm.

Just then the tabby opened her eyes. One silver, and the other a deep crimson. I hissed." She's evil!" The image flashed in my mind again. She batted at me with her paws, and I snarled and pushed her away. "Get it away. It should be Hidden!"

Darkfoot looked shocked, and tried to distract me. Wing was given the name Flightkit, Fallen was given the name Ravenkit, and Fiery was Flamekit.

"Are-are you going to name her?" Darkfoot asked cautiously, signaling the tabby, or as he called her, Swirl. "Hiddenkit." I said. "We don't deserve this horror! She should be Hidden!"

Hiddenkit's POV

My siblings were playing in the far corner. I knew better than to approach them, Brackenshard was there, and they hated me anyways. I sighed and put my head back down.

"Swirl."

I heard a voice say my nickname. I looked up to see my father. "Hi Darkfoot." I sighed.

"Swirl, I know things aren't great, but moping around has never helped anyone." Darkfoot mewed.

" things aren't great?! Aren't great?!" I almost laughed." Things are terrible Darkfoot, flat-out terrible!"

"Alright Hiddenkit. What has been going wrong these past days? It can't be that terrible." He mewed.

"It obviously can be, because it is!" I screeched.

"I'm going to talk to the leader about Brackenshard, I'll come back later."

"Wait!" I cried. " Why does Brackenshard hate me?"

Darkfoot sighed. "I'll tell this to you in the form of a story. Once upon a time, about 7 moons before your birth, there was a cat named Sleetheart. And this cat was my brother. Now Sleetheart was in love with Brackenshard as well, but Brackenshard was in love with me. Now one day, Sleetheart and I were hunting together. When we got to a clearing, Sleetheart pinned me down. 'Brackenshard is mine,' he hissed, at that moment, Songflower, 'Chirp' was her nickname, well she was Brackenshard's mother. Sleetheart whirled around and slit her throat."

I shuddered. Sleetheart didn't sound like a very good cat.

"Well, Songflower was accompanied by Brackenshard and her two brothers, Jaggedtail and Foxfang."

"Foxfang!" I exclaimed. "He's the deputy!"

Darkfoot nodded. "So, while Sleetheart sat back and admired his kill, they attacked him.

Jaggedtail leaped first, but Sleetheart was a skilled fighter, and sliced through his stomach, nearly tearing him in two. Jaggedtail fell to the ground, lifeless. Brackenshard and Foxfang nodded to each other, and Brackenshard hung on to

Sleetheart's tail, as Foxfang went for his throat. He managed to get a grip on it, and killed Sleetheart, but Sleetheart still created the scar Foxfang still has today. And you look just like Sleetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

~ the day before Hiddenkit's apprentice ceremony... Also, This is set by the ocean, there are six Clans around there, Hiddenpaw is of ShoreClan, and they live on an island.~

Sharpstar's POV

"Sharpstar!" Brackenshard had burst into my den.

"Yes, what is it Brackenshard?" I asked wearily. This was the third time she had been in here, the first to order Hiddenkit's exile, the second to discuss her kits' mentors.

"You're not going to let that-that thing become an apprentice, are you?" Brackenshard hissed.

"I see no reason not to. Listen Brackenshard, it is completely reasonable for Hiddenkit to have Sleetheart's pelt. He is her uncle, after all. She must not be judged for something that happened moons ago." I mewed.

Brackenshard's POV(briefly)

An image of Songflower, his claws in her throat flashed in my mind.

"Do not mention either of those names around me!" I spit. "I wish for-for the kit to become a medicine cat. She must never learn to fight!"

Sharpstar's POV

"But Brackenshard, we already have a medicine cat apprentice. We cannot simply strip him of his position. Hailpaw has a right to remain in his spot." I debated.

"M-maybe we could have two medicine cats." Brackenshard whimpered, already aware she was losing.

"Unheard of!" I growled.

"Please." You could barely hear her now, and for the first time, I felt sympathy for Brackenshard.

"I don't want Hiddenkit to turn out like him. Please." She said.

I was taken aback. Maybe some part of her, deep inside did care about the kit.

"...alright." I said. "I will try it, but at the slightest chance that things are wrong, things will be changed."

One day later...

Hiddenkit's/paw's POV

Today was my apprentice ceremony. I wasn't too excited, whichever mentor I got would hate me.

As Sharpstar called the Clan meeting, I walked forward to join my siblings.

"She's becoming an apprentice?" I heard Ravenkit hiss to Flamekit.

"I couldn't believe it either." Flamekit whispered.

"Are you sure you're being fair?" Flightkit murmured nervously, glancing at me.

I backed away. I didn't want to hear anymore.

I could barely hear as my siblings were apprenticed. Flightpaw was apprenticed to Wolfsong, a senior warrior who was an amazing fighter and hunter, Flamepaw was apprenticed to Foxfang, the deputy, and Ravenpaw was apprenticed to Aspenflame, the best hunter in the Clan. I was completely sure Brackenshard had arranged this. After what seemed like an eternity, it was my turn.

"Hiddenkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hiddenpaw." My legs trembled as I stepped forward. "Now, this is unusual," Sharpstar continued,"but you will train as a medicine cat alongside Hailpaw."

I was shocked. I could barely touch noses with Redsplash. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to be a warrior, not be stuck in a den to sort herbs!

There were murmurs of approval from my Clan, and when I approached my siblings, Ravenpaw muttered,"good riddance, fox-dung." And Flamepaw added, "you don't deserve to be a warrior!" I could see Flightpaw mouthing something. Meet me at sundown, she had told me, at the Shore. At sundown Flightpaw was at the Shore, and this wasn't a trick.

"I'm sorry they treat you like this." Flightpaw mewed softly." I'm sorry you had to be a medicine cat, too. I'm sorry for everything."

I could tell that every word of it was true, and I pressed against her. "Thank you," I mewed " I wish I could tell you it was alright, but it's not."

Suddenly Flightpaw stiffened:" I hear the others coming. Get back to the medicine den!"

I managed to get to the medicine den without being spotted. In a way, I was glad I was with the medicine cats. They were one of the few who didn't hate me.

Hailpaw approached me. Earlier he had told me I was the first kit he birthed. When I asked how, seeing as I was last-born, he said he had been late. As an afterthought, he added" Oh, and my nickname is Freeze."

I thought back to this now, and as I settled in my new nest, Hailpaw called out softly. "Good night, Splash, Swirl."

"Good night Freeze." I mewed. "Good night Splash."

"Good night." I heard Redsplash murmur back. And that was that. I was a medicine cat.

~and the last two lines were an accidental poem!~


	3. Chapter 3

~two moons and a half into apprenticeship. Shark-lengths are like fox-lengths.~

Hiddenpaw's POV

"Hiddenpaw, can you please go out and get some comfrey?" Hailstrike had gotten his full name two moons ago.

I sighed and padded out of the den. Despite my efforts, I was still stuck in the medicine den.

I hadn't even been able to learn any battle or hunting moves at all.

As I got to the small clearing with the palm tree, the only place we could find comfrey here, I saw a sleek shape slip into the water with a gull. I tasted the air, and the scent was easily recognizable, even over the salt.

"WaterClan" I hissed. I had been taught the scent of the swimming Clan, and now they were stealing prey.

I wished with all my heart I knew battle moves, but I hadn't been shown any. The best I could do was race back to camp and sound the alarm.

Sharpstar's POV

"WaterClan!" Hiddenpaw burst into camp, panting heavily. "I saw them taking a gull!"

Foxfang growled. "Are you sure you aren't helping them?"

"Enough, Foxfang. Hiddenpaw is loyal to ShoreClan." I scolded.

"You sure about that?" Seabreeze, a new queen called out.

"Why didn't you fight them off, Uselesspaw?" Ravenpaw taunted.

"I-I- No one ever taught me!" Hiddenpaw looked as if she were about to run from camp.

"I'm sure they didn't want to waste their time with you, Dungpaw." Flamepaw spat.

I had had enough. "ShoreClan!" I bellowed. "What did Hiddenpaw do to you?"

The Clan was silent. A few had the decency to hang their heads.

"We shall discuss WaterClan's invasion." I declared.

"But-" Softripple, the newest warrior began.

"And that's FINAL!" I roared.

I was sure I heard Brackenshard mutter to Hiddenpaw, "no one taught you battle moves because they were afraid they would be seen with you."

She hung her head as she padded over to the medicine cats and slumped onto the ground.

"I will not let Hiddenpaw be treated like this over something that happened moons ago." I mewed. "Anyone seen treating her poorly will be punished." There were murmurs of disagreement, but when I looked over at Hiddenpaw, she managed to muster what looked like a smile.

I smiled back at her. "Now, the invasion. We will place guards at the borders, one every six shark-lengths."

Ravenpaw, Flamepaw, and Flightpaw looked up. "Can we go?"

I shook my head. "Sorry young ones. This is too dangerous."

The apprentices scowled, and Ravenpaw started muttering something to Flamepaw.

I realized they would have to be watched.

"We have... 32 and a half shark-lengths of territory. WaterClan can only access 26 shark-lengths. I will go and assign your spots. Darkfoot, Leaplily, Rockmist, and Foxfang will be on guard. That is all, and at sundown the patrol will go out." After I had leaped down, I went to see the two mentors that were still here.

"Aspenflame, Wolfsong, can you watch Flamepaw and Ravenpaw tonight? I'm not sure about Flightpaw... Well, just keep an eye on all of them."

Ravenpaw's POV

"Ravenpaw, Flamepaw, where are you going?" The question was directed at them.

Before I could open my mouth to respond, Flamepaw had answered. "Dirtplace. The mouse we shared gave us bellyaches."

"Usually, I would send you to the medicine den-" I held my breath as Aspenflame padded towards us. "-but now, well-" She glanced at the medicine den. I could see a dark tabby tail slipping back inside.

I nodded knowingly.

A few minutes later, we were in the islands thick marsh grass.

"We're out." Flamepaw whispered.

"So, how are things going over in ObviousClan?" I asked.

Flamepaw purred. "How will we get to WaterClan?"

"Just follow me." I hissed.

Moments later, we had only a palm tree to hide under. We had splashed in seawater, so no one could scent us. I could see Foxfang padding around.

Flamepaw gasped, and I flung myself in front of her, shielding her golden pelt with my dark one, and covering my ears with a paw.

Foxfang padded away again, muttering to himself.

"Here we go." I didn't know if Flamepaw could hear me. We padded along rocky outskirts, and we finally reached WaterClan's island.

"Attack!" I yowled, and we jumped into the camp.

The cats hardly looked scared, surprised at the most.

"Well, well. ShoreClan sends apprentices to attack. How cowardly. I suppose we hold them hostage.

"I'm scared, Ravenpaw," Flamepaw pressed against me.

"Fiery." I mewed. Nicknames always calmed us down.

"Alright Fallen." She mewed back. "For ShoreClan!"

Long story short, we gave a warrior a scratch on the nose before being captured.

Hiddenpaw's POV

(At sunrise)

We saw Foxfang race into camp. "WaterClan" he gasped, and that was all it took for the Clan to race out.

Linelineline

I paced around in the medicine den.

"Do you think Darkfoot is alright?" I asked.

Hailstrike laid his tail on my back. "He's a strong warrior. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"W-what about Flamepaw and Ravenpaw?"

Redsplash and Hailstrike seemed surprised.

"What?" I asked. " I know they hate me, but they're still my kin!"

A few minutes passed before Redsplash came over. "I admire your heart, Hiddenpaw. I hope, for your sake, that they are alright."

Linelinelineline

"Darkfoot!" I heard Brackenshard screech.

I raced outside. Darkfoot was lying in the clearing, his warm scent replaced with a cold, murky one.

"Darkfoot." I whispered. " Darkfoot, please. No, please."

I rested my nose in his fur, searching for anything that remained if his scent.

Nothing.

"Get away!" Brackenshard screeched, looking as if to attack me.

Sharpstar rushed over. "Brackenshard, Darkfoot is-was her father. She has a right."

"That thing will not get near my mate." She spat. "Get it away!"

No matter how much we tried, Brackenshard would not let me near him.

Before I went to my den, I let out a sound I never knew I was capable of producing. It was like a cross between a wolf's howl and a hawk's screech.

Everyone froze.

Shimmerrose spoke first.

"That is the signature howl of Sleetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

~OMG! You guys are awesome! 6 follows and 3 favorites already?! Virtual cookies to: Cinderfire16, mnaseer2001, Forestclaw, The curse of fates, the wolfs poet, and featherstormx! Collect 'em here! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

Jumbo cookies to: Forestclaw, Cinderfire, Featherstormx! (:::::) (:::::) (:::::)

Ice cream cones for reviewing to: Forestclaw gets two for the awesome reviews, The curse of fates gets one, Mnaseer2001 gets one, and LovelyLittleKitten gets one! ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Here is a contest: every five chapters, whoever has the most treats gets an OC in either this story, or my other OC story, Destiny. I will also have questions on each chapter. You can get seaweed and palm trees. Seaweed is 1 point, Palm tree is 2.

An ice cream cone is one point, a cookie is two points, and a jumbo cookie is three.

So far, the score is:

Forestclaw- (::) (:::::) ( ) ( )

Featherstormx- (::) (:::::)

Cinderfire16- (::) (:::::)

Mnaseer2001- (::) ( )

LovelyLittleKitten- ( )

The curse of fates- ( ) (::)

The wolfs poet- (::)

1st place: Forestclaw with 7 points

2nd place: Featherstormx and Cinderfire16 with 5 points

3rd place: Mnaseer2001 and the curse of fates with 3 points

4th place: the wolfs poet with 2 points

5th place: LovelyLittleKitten with 1 point

luck!~

Hiddenpaw's POV

I padded up to Sharpstar's den for the sixth time that moon. "Sharpstar," I called.

"Come in, Hiddenpaw," he meowed.

I walked into his den.

"I know what you're going to ask," he mewed.

"Well, I don't want to be a medicine cat!" I exploded. "I want to be out there hunting and fighting, not stuck in a den sorting herbs! I hate it, Sharpstar, I hate it, I hate it! Can't I at least learn basic hunting and fighting moves?! Please! Are you going to attack WaterClan for Darkfoot's death?! Yes, you are! I heard you say it! And I won't be able to avenge my father's death!"

"Hiddenpaw, calm down," Sharpstar soothed. " I think we might be able to arrange a change in rank for you."

I stared up at him. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Thank you! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I pranced around him. "When?"

Sharpstar chuckled."slow down, Hiddenpaw. Soon."

I purred. "Bye, Sharpstar!"

I ran out of Sharpstar's den and to the medicine den.

"Guess what?!" I panted.

"What?" Redsplash asked.

"I'm going to be a warrior!" I meowed.

"That's great, Hiddenpaw!" Hailstrike mewed. "We'll miss you in the medicine den. You were a lot of help!"

I purred." I'll make a better warrior than a medicine cat."

"I'm sure you will," Redsplash mewed. "But for now you're still a medicine cat, so fetch me some seaweed."

"Okay!" I called over my shoulder as I raced out of camp.

Ravenpaw's POV

"So?" I asked our guard, Coralpaw, a pretty marble colored she-cat with black splotches. "Which ShoreClan warrior died?"

"A black tom," she said. "I think his name was Dark-something-or-other."

"Darkfoot?!" Flamepaw gasped.

"Yeah, coulda been that. Not sure." Coralpaw mewed.

"Ask Turtlestar. I need to know!" I yowled frantically.

"Ask me what?" A voice rumbled.

I turned to see A dark tabby tom standing near the entrance to our "den". Turtlestar.

"Who was the ShoreClan warrior that died? Was his name Darkfoot?" I wasn't sure wether I wanted to know the answer.

"Yes, his name was Darkfoot. Did you know him well?" Turtlestar replied.

"No! Flamepaw wailed.

"You snake-heart! You killed him!" I spat, lunging forward with my claws unsheathed.

Coralpaw leaped onto my back, and as I was struggling with her, another warrior hurried over and trapped me.

"I'll guard with you," he said.

"Thank you Weedpaw," Coralpaw purred.

Something stirred inside me. Was that jealousy? Why would I be jealous? I shook the thought away as me and Flamepaw curled up together, grieving for the death of our father.

Hailstrike's POV

Hiddenpaw was going to be a warrior. I wouldn't get to sleep with her every night, or talk to her every day. I knew I loved her, and I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it.

I watched her as she raced out of camp, bursting with joy. At least she was happy.

I sighed and started hacking into the coconuts, trying to open them and let Hiddenpaw and I drink the smooth clear-tasting liquid.

As I slashed at it again, a piece cracked off. I brought it over to the pile of herbs, coconut could be used to soothe bellyache, and the juices could be used as a substitute for fresh-water when it didn't rain. Hiddenpaw padded into the medicine den, carrying the seaweed we used to bind injuries with.

"Hi, Hiddenpaw!" I mewed." Redsplash is talking to Seabreeze about how to take care of kits and all. I'm breaking a coconut to give to you in celebration that you get to be a warrior apprentice!"

She didn't seem convinced, but sat down next to me. "Thanks Hailstrike."

She put a small paw in and hooked out two pieces of coconut, and nudged one into direction. "Thanks," I mewed.

She lapped up some of the coconut water, and gnawed on her piece of the shell.

We had barely finished the coconut when Sharpstar called a Clan meeting.

"We have gathered here to announce that Hiddenpaw is to become a warrior apprentice."

There were protests from the Clan and none of them would want to mentor her. I wanted to claw their ears off so badly.

"Hiddenpaw, since no one in the Clan wants to mentor you, I will be your mentor," Sharpstar continued. Hiddenpaw gasped. I heard Brackenshard growl. There were snarls and hisses from the gathered cats.

Sharpstar leaped down and licked Hiddenpaw's shoulder, then touched noses with his apprentice. Hiddenpaw was finally fulfilling her dream.

~ alright. Three different categories for questions.

One. About this story. Two. About the warriors series. Three. Whatever I feel like.

Examples are my answers. Any answer I like will get points, do not answer the same thing I did just to get points.

CATEGORY ONE

Who is your favorite character?

Example: Hiddenpaw

Who is your most hated character?

Example: Sleetheart

Who are you in between about?

Example: Ravenpaw

CATEGORY TWO

Who is Pinestar's mother?

Who is Mapleshade's mate?

What warrior name does Hopkit get?

CATEGORY THREE

Who is your favorite warriors character?

Example: Crookedstar

Name two plants that can kill cats other than deathberries.

What was the saddest death in the warriors series?

Which cats died in The Last Hope dark forest battle?

What was Tallstar's warrior name, and who is his friend in Twolegplace?

Who are Firestar's parents and siblings?(half-siblings count too.)~


End file.
